FRAPPÉ
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Giotto extrañaba la ciudad de Tokio, "¿porque lo habían enviado tan lejos de Tokio? Ahora tenía que hacer sus prácticas en la pequeña ciudad de Namimori. Paring: G27. Advertencias: AU, Ooc, Mpreg, un poquito lenguaje SOEZ.


**Título:** Frappé

Hola a todos, aquí yo publicando un one-shot que prometí por el review número 100 de uno de mis fics.

"Escrito especialmente y dedicado a Tokyo Fujioka". 

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no me pertenece todos los personajes son de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para fines yaoicescos.

 **Paring:** G27.

 **Advertencias:** AU, Ooc, Mpreg, un poquito lenguaje SOEZ.

 **Resumen:** Giotto extrañaba la ciudad de Tokio, "¿porque lo habían enviado tan lejos de Tokio?

Ahora tenía que hacer sus prácticas en la pequeña ciudad de Namimori.

* * *

 ***** Primer día *****

Observaba la supuesta pequeña cuidad a la que lo habían enviado a realizar sus prácticas profesionales, en verdad ¿Porque de todos los lugares lo habían enviado tan lejos?, la mayoría de sus amigos se habían quedado en Tokio, aunque a Daemon le había tocado en Kokuyo, una cuidad aledaña a Namimori. Se sentía un tanto frustrado, conclusión esto sería aburrido.

Camino mientras buscaba el lugar en el que residiría por seis meses. El lugar parecía tan simple que todo le daba pereza, frustrado de no encontrar el lugar, optó por entrar a tomar algo de café en alguna cafetería cercana.

Al entrar al pequeño establecimiento no vio a muchas personas, casi estaba vacío, por lo menos no tendría que esperar mucho.

— ¡Bienvenido!, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —preguntó de inmediato la mesera mientras le dejaba un vaso con agua.

— Un café descafeinado, por favor —pidió.

— Le gustaría ordenar algo más.

— No lo sé, ¿que me recomiendas? —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Le recomendaría un sandwich con atún —sugirió lo mujer.

— Uno estaría bien —respondió.

La mesera se camino de regreso a la barra, en donde pidió los que el rubio había solicitado.

Y de pronto la vida de Giotto dio un giro de trescientos ochenta grados. Tenía un frappé derramado sobre su persona, era una sensación helada y algo refrescante, se giró de inmediato para buscar al culpable.

— Lo...siento —artículo con nerviosismo el culpable.

"Maldito mocoso", pensó internamente, lo miro de reojo un estudiante de secundaria, cabellos castaños y ojos de color café oscuro.

— Aja, lo sientes ¿y? —dijo en un tono completamente molesto.

— Pagaré la lavandería de tu ropa —ofreció rápidamente el castaño.

Giotto suspiro, en verdad quería gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, pero él era un adulto y debía comportarse como tal. Pero lamentablemente aún no era un adulto, más bien se seguía comportando como un niño.

— Eres idiota —reclamó furioso—, ¿crees que solo con la lavandería me voy a conformar?, no ves como estoy gracias a tu torpeza —gruño furioso.

— En serio —dijo el menor tratando de parecer calmado—, para empezar grandísimo idiota esto también es tu culpa —le recrimino de inmediato —, a quien carajo se le ocurre dejar su maleta a medio camino —refunfuño el castaño—. Pensaba disculparse de forma cordial, pero no tiene caso si eres un maldito idiota.

Giotto se quedó sin habla, aquel niño parecía en serio otra persona.

— Pero es tu culpa —reclamo Giotto aunque no tenía ninguna argumento convincente.

— Sabes ¿que?, vete al carajo —gruño molesto Tsuna— pero antes.

El castaño se levantó el recipiente de plástico y le colocó la cereza que estaba ensartada en el vaso, en la cabellera a Giotto.

— Perfecto, es lo único que te faltaba —gruño el menor antes de salir de lugar.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de Giotto. Encontraría a ese mocoso y lo asesinaría.

Una par de segundos después llegó la mesera, trayendo una toalla consigo.

— Disculpe, señor… ¿podría pasar al baño para poder limpiarse?

— Gracias —dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su maleta y entraba al baño.

Salió unos diez minutos después del baño, tuvo que mojarse el cabello y claro que había tenido que cambiarse la playera.

— Señor, le he traído lo que ordeno —dijo la mujer.

— Disculpe, ¿conocía a ese niño? —inquirió el rubio.

— Tsuna, es bastante raro que esté de mal humor —comentó la mujer—, bueno tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con su primo —aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Giotto prefirió no seguir preguntando nada, y continuo almorzando.

Cuando salió del lugar, se aseguró de dejar una generosa propina a la mesera, y decidió continuar con su búsqueda, se encontraba más que extraviado, está en un parque vio en los juegos a un niño con traje de vaca, una pequeña niña china y a un bebé vestido de traje, "¿que clase de padres vestirías así a sus hijos?"

— ¡NIÑOS! —se escuchó como alguien los llamaba.

Y lo volvió a ver, el mocoso. De inmediato se acercó a donde estaba el castaño.

— ESPERA —gruñó Giotto.

— Eh, ¿tu quien eres? —inquirió el pequeño bebé con fedora.

— Un desconocido, Tsuna-nii —aseguro el niño vestido de vaca.

— No se preocupen niños —aseguró el castaño mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —pregunto el castaño.

— Tú, me echaste un frappé encima —acusó el rubio.

— Debe confundirse de persona, yo solo le coloque la cereza en la cabeza.

Giotto quería estallar. Ese mocoso lo recordaba.

— Tsk…

— Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado me retiro —dijo el menor.

— Dame-Tsuna —era la voz del niño de fedora.

— Reborn, no me digas así —reclamó el castaño.

— Como mínimo debiste haberlo golpeado —aseguró el pequeño.

— Reborn, no todo se soluciona con violencia.

— Hibari-san lo hace.

— Pero —intento tratar de explicarle al menor.

— Deberías aprender de Mukuro y de él —asintió Reborn mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— Reborn, solo tienes cinco años. No sabes diferenciar del bien y del mal.

— Por eso tu primo siempre se enoja contigo.

— Pero él, es bipolar —se defendió el castaño.

— Tú también.

— Reborn, nunca te rindes.

— Vamos, dame-Tsuna quiero ir a comer.

— Alto ahí —dijo de nuevo Giotto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto fastidiado Tsuna—, no obtendrás una disculpa de mi, ni nada por el estilo.

— Tsk… te han dicho que tienes un pesimo caracter.

— Tsuna-nii es amable —defendió de inmediato la niña.

— Tu idiota —dijo el niño vestido de vaca—, seguro molestaste a Tsuna.

— Lambo, no digas groserías. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El rubio suspiro, por eso odiaba a los niños.

— Olvidemos lo de tu frappé —hablo Giotto—, pero necesito un favor.

— ¿Que clase de favor?

— Necesito encontrar este lugar —dijo Giotto mientras le enseñaba al castaño un pedazo de papel.

— No está muy lejos el lugar —dijo el castaño.

— Es en serio —dijo el rubio casi emocionado.

— Oe, dame-Tsuna tengo hambre —reclamo el pequeño pelinegro de las patillas rizadas.

Tsuna conocía de sobra a Reborn para saber que el menor no escucharía sugerencias.

— De acuerdo, supongo que te le debo. Solo deja que lleve a los niños a casa —dijo el castaño.

— en serio, te lo agradezco.

Fue la primera vez que Tsuna observó una mirada tan sincera, "como si se tratara de un niño pequeño".

El castaño ya había dejado a los menores en casa, estarían con su madre así que no habría problema alguno.

— Por cierto —dijo el rubio—, mi nombre el Vongola Giotto —se presentó.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero todos me llaman Tsuna —dijo el menor.

— Está muy lejos el lugar.

— No de hecho, es enfrente —dijo el castaño.

— Tienes que estar bromeando.

— Para nada, nunca pensé que alguien rentara tan pronto la casa, Giotto-san.

— No me digas así, me siento viejo. Y no lo soy, solo dime Giotto.

— De acuerdo, Giotto-san —dijo el castaño mientras sonreía.

Giotto se quedo sin palabras, era una sonrisa muy sincera.

* * *

 ***** Primer mes*****

Se había levantado temprano para llegar al instituto de Namimori, tania un poco de pánico. "¿cómo serían sus alumnos?".

Cuando llego hablo con el director, le resultó familiar, el director se presentó como Hibari Fon. En verdad le recordaba a Alude, solo que Alude era rubio, y era mitad italiano. Pero el director parecía ser sumamente amable y sus rasgos parecían ser chinos.

— Disculpe, director —dijo Giotto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Hibari.

— Es familiar de Alude.

— Oh, tanto tiempo sin escuchar de Alude, es mi sobrino —respondió de inmediato Fon.

— ¿En serio?, se parecen bastante. Excepto porque usted es amable —sonrió Giotto.

— Es verdad, diría que más bien Alude, tiene una personalidad difícil, pero en el fondo es una persona amable —sonrió el director.

"Muy, pero muy en el fondo… Alude era amable", pensó Giotto.

Giotto sentía extraño… Era ver un rostro similar a Alude, solo que amable y de cabellera negra.

Fon, le mostró brevemente la escuela. Giotto iba a impartir clases en uno de los salones de tercer año. Cuando llegó al salón de tercer año, Fon ingreso al salón, de inmediato los alumnos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al director. Fon les pidió que regresaran a su asiento.

— Tendremos una profesor practicante —anunció el mayor.

Los alumnos de inmediato empezaron a murmurar cosas "será joven", "será apuesto", "¿Es hombre o doncel'", "¡Aunque también puede ser una maestra". Todas sus dudas se resolvieron cuando vieron entrar al apuesto hombre rubio, de ojos azules. Vestía un traje de color negro y una camisa azul cielo, acompañado de una corbata de color vino.

Giotto se encaminó a lado de mientras una cabellera castaña le resultó familiar.

— ¡¿TSUNA?! —lo nombró el rubio mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo mostro una sonrisa.

"En verdad Giotto-san se comporta como un niño", pensó el menor.

— Lo conoce, Giotto-sensei —inquirió el director.

— Algo así —respondió el rubio.

Giotto, observó a sus alumnos recuperando el porte.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludo el rubio—. Mi nombre es Vongola Giotto, seré su maestro practicante durante medio año. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

La respuesta fue más que amigable por parte de sus alumnos.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —se escuchó la pregunta.

— Tengo 22 años, soy acuario—sonrió el rubio—. Mi cumpleaños es el 25 de enero —añadió mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Tsuna observó a Giotto-san… Solo tenía una palabra en mente, "Casanova".

— Giotto-sensei, ¿tiene pareja? —preguntaron.

Giotto, solo se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y les guiño el ojo derecho mientras les contestó: —Eso es un secreto.

Giotto era un maestro amable, y las clases resultaban divertidas sin llegar a ser tediosas. Si se lo preguntaran a él, no lo describiría como el típico profesor de "Cálculo y estadística". Aun así no podía evitar verlo.

Por su parte Giotto, de vez en cuando posaba de forma disimulada sus ojos en Tsuna, en verdad era sumamente amigable.

Durante uno de los descansos se dió cuenta, que Tsuna había salido corriendo al inicio del almuerzo. "Y la curiosidad fue grande", sin poder evitarlo lo siguió.

Tsuna se encontraba hablando con un alumno, de facciones serias. Cabello negro y ojos de un color azul metalico. "Alude" —pensó de inmediato—. "¿Cuantos clones tiene Alude?".

— Sal de ahí herbívoro —gruño Hibari.

— Perdón, no estaba espiando —se intentaba disculpar Giotto.

— Entonces eres un Stalker ***1** —gruño Hibari mientras lo observaba de forma seria.

— Calmate, Hibari-san —pidio Tsuna—, es solo el maestro practicante.

— Eso me da más razón para morderlo hasta la muerte.

— Eh, disculpa mini-Alude —dijo Giotto—. No pueder ir haciendo Kamikorosu a todas las personas.

— ¿Por qué mencionas a mi primo,, herbívoro?

— ¿Herbívoro?

— Kufufu, stalker-san —dijo el recién llegado—. Deberías saber cual es tu lugar —aseguró el recién llegado.

— Daemon —mencionó incrédulo Giotto.

— Oh, así que conoces a mi odioso primo —gruño Mukuro.

— ¡BASTA! —grito Tsuna—. Se supone que ustedes dos vienen a almorzar —señaló Tsuna—, Hibari-san nada de kamikorosu y Mukuro nada de amenazas.

— Vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun, solo estabamos divirtiendonos. Como acto de buena fé, ¿porque no almuerza con nosotros stalker-sensei? —pregunto Mukuro.

— Yo, ya que lo ofreces amablemente, mini-Daemon, de acuerdo.

Se sentó a almorzar con ellos, al parecer eran los amigos Tsuna. Rokudo y Hibari (alumnos universitarios), casi se infarta al descubrir a los dobles jóvenes de sus amigos, pero era tan raro y bizarro ver que a la versiones de Alude y Deamon sin discutir. Por lo que le había escuchado de boca del propio Tsuna, cuando ellos tres ingresaron en primero, se inició una pelea por el control del Instituto de Namimori.

— Fue fastidiosa, esa época —le comento Tsuna.

— Vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun… Fue algo divertido —aseguró Mukuro.

— Tsuna —pregunto Giotto—, ¿entonces repetiste un año? —pregunto Giotto.

Claramente, Tsuna había dicho que cuando los tres iban en primer año de instituto.

— Es mejor que no preguntes sobre eso, herbívoro —gruño Hibari.

— Hibari-san, no pasa nada —aseguró el castaño.

— Algo así —le comento Tsuna—. Hubo un accidente en el que termine con el pie fracturado.

— Lo lamento —se disculpó el rubio.

— No pasa nada.

— Lo grave fue, que durante ese tiempo. Tsunayoshi-kun estuvo en coma por dos meses.

— No hables de más piña —gruño el mini-Alude de cabellos negros.

—No se peleen —pidió Tsuna.

— Tsk —chasqueo la lengua Hibari.

— Bueno Tsunayoshi-kun, es momento de que regreses a clases.

— Pero —hizo un mohín Tsuna.

— La piña tiene razón, herbívoro. Debes regresar a tus clases si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte.

— Voy —dijo Tsuna—, asegurense de que la próxima vez los acompañen Hayato y Takeshi.

— El niño punk, tiene clases hasta la noche y el beisbolista, ya sabes, tenía un partido.

Tsuna se fue caminando, Giotto también se disponía a irse hasta que fue detenido.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto Giotto.

— ¿Queremos hablar contigo? —Mukuro le dirigió una mirada seria.

— Por alguna razón le agradas al herbívoro —aseguro Kyoya—. Pero nosotros no somos tan amables como él.

— Yo solo soy un simple profesor.

— En serio —una sonrisa ladina se formó el los labios de Mukuro.

— Sí, es así entonces aléjate de nuestro amigo —dijeron al unísono.

Ambos universitarios lo observaron de forma seria.

* * *

 ***** Segundo mes *****

Se escuchó que alguien llegaba corriendo de forma agitada.

— ¿Tsuna?

— Lo siento, me quede dormido —dijo el menor mientras ingresaba al salón.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Tsuna era una persona sumamente amable, pero no tenía amigos en el salón. Era como si el menor los alejara con palabras sutiles.

— No olviden sus deberes… Aunque estén de vacaciones —pidió Giotto.

Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse, pero muy contrario a lo que pensó Giotto algunos de los alumnos y alumnas se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

— Giotto-sensei, ¿que va ha hacer en la vacaciones?

— Nada en particular —contesto el rubio—. Solo visitaré a mis familiares en Tokio —mintió el rubio, en verdad sería problemático que lo relacionarán con los alumnos.

Escucho un par de protestas mientras se retiraba.

— Tsuna —lo llamó el profesor.

— Giotto-san… También camina de regreso a casa.

— Es la primera vez que nos encontramos en el regreso a casa.

— Mentiroso —aseguró el castaño.

— Eh, ¿por qué lo dices?

— Sensei, usted no tiene planes para estas vacaciones.

— Bueno es verdad, pero no es ético que un profesor salga con sus alumnos.

— Aún es un practicante.

— No hay mucha diferencia, Tsuna…

Tsuna sonrió.

* * *

 ***** Tercer mes *****

En la oficina del director. Se encontraba Fon, hablando con Giotto.

— Giotto-sensei —lo llamo el chino.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— He escuchado que es muy estimado entre los alumnos.

— Nada del otro mundo —aseguró Giotto.

— A decir verdad, me gustaría que hablara con Sawada Tsunayoshi. Al parecer lo conoces.

— Si lo conozco, es mi vecino, pero… ¿Qué ocurre con Sawada?

— No se si usted sabe esto, pero a pesar de que Sawada se lleva bien con sus compañeros, él es distante.

— Si, había notado que a pesar de hablar con ellos, no los considera sus amigos.

— Sí, todo comenzó hace un año. El ya era alumno de tercer año, pero ocurrio un accidente.

— Comprendo que lo preocupa, pero…

— Los alumnos iban en el autobús de la escuela, tenían programada una visita a un invernadero de fresas. El autobús chocó, afortunadamente no hubo pérdidas humanas, pero.

— Supe, que estuvo en coma.

— Sí, pero también desarrollo ocofobia ***2** **.**

— Oco...co ¿Que?

— Ocofobia, Giotto-sensei, le tiene aversión a los vehículos —explicó el mayor.

Fon lo miro.

— Como ya habrá escuchado, se ha anunciado un viaje para los de tercer año.

— Si escuche acerca del campamento.

— Posiblemente a Sawada le afecte. He hablado con su madre, y al parecer se negó rotundamente a seguir con la terapia. Siendo usted alguien, más joven, es más cercano a los alumnos. Me gustaría que usted hablara con él.

— Lo intentaré —dijo Giotto.

Giotto observó al Tsuna, a pesar de que eran vecinos… No era como si hablaran mucho.

Recordó brevemente a los amigos del castaño, parecían llevarse sumamente bien, pero el problema es que no sabía cómo localizarlos. Con paso lento se dirigió al salón, algunos alumnos estaban conversando alegremente con otros, aparentemente ya sabían acerca de la visita que realizaron. Tsuna, permanecía en silencio en su lugar.

— Giotto-sensei, ¿usted asistirá al campamento? —preguntó una de las alumnas sumamente emocionada.

— No lo sé —contestó—. Aunque, posiblemente sí.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, y entonces llegó la hora del descanso. Giotto se despidió de los menores y caminó a paso rápido. En los pasillos se escuchaban un par de aclamaciones por alumnos sumamente emocionados.

— Rokudo, Hibari —dijo Giotto al verlos.

— Oh, sensei… —sonrió Mukuro con una sonrisa engañosa—, ¿ha visto a Tsunayoshi-kun?

— Ts..Sawada, sigue en su salón —aseguro el rubio.

— Ese herbívoro.

De inmediato ese par lo jalaron.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Giotto.

— A decir verdad, queríamos hablar contigo, stalker-sensei.

— ¿Yo? —dijo Giotto mientras se auto señalaba.

— Sí —respondió Hibari.

— ¿Que se les ofrece? —pregunto Giotto.

— Más o menos estamos al tanto de que va ha haber un campamento —hablo Mukuro.

— En serio…

— Sí, necesitamos que stalker-sensei, cuide de Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Claro, es mi deber como profesor —aseguró de inmediato Giotto.

Mukuro frunció el entrecejo, "el rubio es más idiota de lo que pensé".

Hibari, saco un par de tonfas y las apunto al profesor.

— El herbívoro, tiene fobia a viajar en vehículos —dijo Hibari.

— Si, escuche algo así.

— Bueno, stalker-sensei —hablo Mukuro—.Durante mucho tiempo, Tsunayoshi-kun ha estado rechazando hacer amigos, tenemos una breve idea del porque. Solo esperamos que usted no sea un completo idiota.

— Oye, ¿a quién llamas idiota?

— Solo no la hagas nada tonto —amenazó Rokudo.

— A qué te refieres con algo tonto.

— Si haces algo así, me aseguraré de Kamikorosu —aseguro Hibari.

— Bueno sensei —Mukuro sonrió—, no vemos.

Fue una conversación rara que no entendió, para nada.

A la salida se encontró a Tsuna de regreso a casa.

— oe, Tsuna.

— Giotto-san, es raro que nos encontremos.

— Sí —asintió Tsuna.

— Emocionado por el viaje.

— La verdad no.

— Deberías estar más alegre, son pocas los viajes que se realizan durante la escuela.

— Sería fácil si…

— Tuvieras amigos —comentó Giotto.

— Sí.

— Eso pasa, porque tu los apartas Tsuna.

— No quiero que las personas se acerquen a mi por lastima.

— ¿Lastima?... ¿de qué diablos hablas?

— No finja que no sabe nada —dijo Tsuna.

— Acerca de que, se que tuviste un accidente y que… ¿Por qué debería sentir lástima hacia tu persona?

— Los demás lo hicieron…

— Yo no soy los demas, ademas… A pesar de todo decidiste seguir viviendo, sentiría lastima si te la pasaras encerrado a algo así —aseguró el rubio—. Aunque más o menos comprendo a lo que te refieres, cuando… Cuando mi papá falleció, algunos de mis familiares se ofrecieron a darme alojamiento, pero todo era con segundas intenciones. No soy tan incrédulo para pensar que las personas hacen las cosas sin intenciones ocultas, pero Tsuna aun así elijo confiar en mis amigos —Giotto sonrió.

— Giotto-san, gracias… Pero no olvide el detalle del auto.

— No te preocupes, se me ocurrirá algo —aseguró el rubio mientras sonreía.

Giotto intento que Tsuna aprendiera a manejar, pero aparentemente rechazó de inmediato la idea, le explico que Hibari-san, había intentado que él condujera su moto, pero no funciono.

— ¿Sabes manejar bicicleta? —inquirió el rubio.

— Si, pero no es lo mismo…

— Y si vas con los ojos vendados.

— ¿Sensei eso se escucha raro?

— bueno solo decia. Ya se, podrias ir viendo una película…

— Me da un poco de vértigo, ya me lo había sugerido un amigo.

— Uhm… ya no tengo ideas —hablo Giotto.

— De momento debemos intentar algo, porque no viajamos una cuadra en mi auto.

— Eh…

— No es mucho, pero debemos empezar por algo —aseguró el rubio—. Este sábado.

— Lo intentaré, pero no prometo mucho.

Sábado. Tsuna observó incrédulo el auto de Giotto.

— Giotto-san… ¿Usted asaltó un banco? —pregunto el castaño al ver un ferrari de color rojo.

— ¿Como crees eso?, solo soy un humilde profesor.

— Un humilde profesor no conduce un ferrari. Pero, usted llegó caminando…

— Ah, eso… Es porque el auto estaba en mantenimiento —dijo el rubio—. Vamos Tsuna, subete.

— Yo, bueno… No estoy muy seguro —dijo nervioso el menor.

— Confía en mí —pidió el rubio—. Ya se… ¿por que no te doy una recompensa?

— Giotto-san, no soy su perro.

— Tsuna, no lo dijo por eso…

Ambos estaban en el auto… Tsuna solo esperaba que el auto no arrancara, de pronto escucho el motor encendido.

— Relájate —pidió Giotto—. Todo estará bien.

Tsuna no dijo nada, avanzaron una calle.

— Tsuna, podemos ir a algún lugar.

— Eh…

— ¿A donde tu quieras? —dijo el rubio—, solo dime como llegar.

— A casa —dijo de inmediato el castaño.

— Tsuna, debe haber un lugar…

— La universidad de Tokio.

— Es un poco lejos, ¿estás seguro?

— En ese lugar estudian ahí, Hibari-san, Mukuro y otros amigos.

— uhmm..

— ¿no se puede?

— No es eso, asegúrate de avisarle a tus padres… Supongo que puedo mostrarte el lugar.

— Giotto-san, tambien eres alumno de esa universidad.

— Sí…

— Pensé, que Rokudo y Hibari asistían a una universidad local.

— No, ese dia no tenían clases, solo fue una visita express.

— Tienes buenos amigos Tsuna.

LLevaban media hora viajando en el auto, el semblante de Tsuna parecía intranquilo.

— Supongo que ya es un avance, Tsuna —sonrió el rubio—. Lo mejor será que regresemos.

— ¿Pero?

— Seguiremos intentándolo… Aun estas algo temeroso al viajar en el auto.

— Pensé, que…

— No tienes porque apresurarte Tsuna —aseguro el rubio mientras estacionaba el auto—., Te ves algo pálido… ¿Cual es la facultad de tus amigos?

— Pues… Gokudera-kun, está en la facultad de medicina, Mukuro está en la de derecho, Hibari-san está estudiando finanzas, Yamamoto… Él estudia mecánica.

— Es verdad, deberíamos comer.

Se sentía bien poder pasear al lado de Giotto, en un lugar en donde… No… Giotto solo era su maestro. Caminaban por la acera cuando el ruido proveniente del bolsillo del pantalón de Giotto comenzó a sonar.

— Giotto-san…

Era el celular del rubio.

— Disculpa Tsuna, debe atender esta llamada —aseguro el rubio colocaba el aparato cerca de su oído derecho.

Tsuna observo cada gesto de Giotto, parecía feliz… Y entonces un pensamiento no muy agradable acudió a su mente "¿será la pareja de Giotto-san?".

El rubio finalizó la llamada con: — Adiós, nos veremos pronto..

— ¿Tsuna te encuentras bien?

— Sí… solo pensé que parecías feliz con esa llamada.

— Sí, llamó una amiga… Por fin su novio le propuso matrimonio —comentó el rubio.

Tsuna se sintió aliviado…

— Giotto-san, me gustas —aseguró el menor mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Giotto lo observó algo incrédulo, quizás había entendido mal las palabras del menor.

— Tsuna, me alaban tus palabras… Pero no es…

Era tan difícil explicarlo…

— En este momento, soy tu profesor… Además salgo con alguien.

— No se preocupe —aseguró el castaño antes de salir corriendo.

El mayor intento alcanzarlo, pero Tsuna era demasiado rápido.

"MALDICIÓN" —pensó el mayor.

Durante lo que resto del día Giotto estuvo preocupado por el menor.

* * *

 ***** Cuarto mes *****

Desde ese día Tsuna se había vuelto distante, era tan insoportable cuando el menor le decía "Giotto-sensei", en lugar de "Giotto-san". Un simple honorífico hacia la diferencia.

Por más que lo pensaba, por una parte estaba en lo correcto, pero se sentía tan mal.

Durante el domingo salió en el auto sin rumbo fijo. Por lo general él era un casanova, pero era la primera vez que en verdad sentia que podia ser serio. Tomo su celular y busco entre sus contactos.

— Es raro que llames —se escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

— Yo… Creo que me siento en una encrucijada.

— ¿Que tiene al gran Giotto Vongola en ese estado?, ¿será acaso el amor?

— Algo así, Daemon.

— Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?

— Es uno de mis alumnos.

— Giotto, en verdad no puedes ser tan estúpido —se escuchó la ira del otro lado.

— Todo lo que pienses no a pasado, se lo asegure, incluso mentí y dije que tenía pareja.

— ¿te acosan? —preguntó Deamon más serio.

— No.

— Son alumnos Giotto, no te acerques, un solo paso en falso y puedes despedirte de la enseñanza.

Lógica, su maldita lógica le decía que se alejara. Por qué era tan insoportable.

Sabía que si seguía llamando a sus demás amigos, todos les dirían lo mismo. Bueno, tal vez Corzart lo pudiera aconsejar. Tomo el celular y marcó su número.

— ¿Que ocurre Giotto?

— No he dicho nada y ya estás intuyendo cosas.

— Sabes que te conozco bien, ¿que te preocupa?

— Bueno, es algo complicado. Uno de mis alumnos se me declaró y para no hacer difícil la situación le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien.

— Uhmm. Te gusta.

— Ese el el problema.

— No veo el problema —aseguró Corzart.

— Corzart, esto es serio —aseguró Giotto.

— No siempre será tu alumno, de momento deberías aclararlo. ¿En qué año va?

— Tercero.

— Lo vez, en dos meses… ¿Tienes dos meses para pensarlo bien?

* * *

 ***** Quinto mes *****

Había sido imposible hablar con el menor. Se estaba desesperando, "lo mejor es dejar así las cosas" pensó, "NO" se reprendió mentalmente.

La mayoría de alumnos ya estaba dentro del autobús, todos estaban hablando de lo que harían y cosas por el estilo. Tsuna permanencia en el asiento de atrás observando la ventana.

Por lo general, algunos profesores llevan autos propios, pero Giotto prefirió viajar en autobús, era cansado manejar durante dos horas, según lo previsto en los itinerarios del viaje. En cada autobús iría como mínimo un profesor, para imponer el orden. Giotto se acercó hacia donde estaba el castaño.

— Sawada, ¿puedo sentarme? —pregunto el rubio.

— Giotto-sensei, se supone que debería ir enfrente.

— No hay problema, en nuestro autobús irá Lal-sensei.

Un incomodo silencio se formó. Tsuna permanecía en silencio, de pronto una mujer de ojos rojizos y cabellera azul subió.

— Ya saben, al primer incidente les canceló el viaje —aseguró la mujer.

Se escucharon un par de quejas de los alumnos, pero la mujer no se preocupo. Busco a Sawada con la mirada y cuando vio a Giotto-sensei a su lado se calmó.

El autobús encendió, Giotto observó que Tsuna estaba algo tenso.

— ¿Por qué no escuchamos música? —sugirió el rubio.

— No, gracias.

— Te gustaría almorzar, traje algunos onigiris.

— Desayune antes de salir de casa.

Giotto suspiro, esto iba a ser difícil.

— ¿Cuantos hermanos menores tienen?

— Ninguno —contestó el castaño.

— Pense que eran tus hermanos los niños del parque.

— I pin, es la hermana de Hibari-san.

— Uhm, su papá es el director Fon —pregunto el rubio.

— Sí —respondió el rubio.

— Si, cuando conocí al director me lleve una gran sorpresa, se parece tanto a Alude.

Tsuna se comenzó a molestar toda la conversación estaba girando en torno a Alude.

El autobús se detuvo, y la mujer se puso de pie para dar instrucciones,

— Hemos llegado —declaró Lal—, asegúrense de ir con sus equipos.

Giotto le dirigió otra mirada a Tsuna.

— Parece que ya no tienes tanto miedo como antes.

No respondió nada, no es que no tuviera miedo pero estaba siendo consumido por los celos. Y eso lo aterraba aún más. Al bajar del autobús se dirigió con su grupo asignado.

— Tsuna —lo saludó uno de sus compañeros—, debemos ir a preparar las tiendas de campaña.

— Vamos.

Giotto en compañía de los demás maestros estaban a cargo de la seguridad de los alumnos.

— Giotto-sensei —lo nombró Lal-sensei.

— ¿Que ocurre Lal-sensei?

— Es hora de ver si todos los alumnos ya terminaron con sus asignaciones, también debemos asegurarnos que no haya ningún alumno extraviado.

Tsuna observó su alrededor, ya había pasado y visto el mismo árbol por quinta vez, le había tocado ir a recolectar leña, pero en algún momento se distrajo en sus propios pensamientos. Aún no había oscurecido, no deberías estar muy lejos del campamento. Un ruido se escuchó entre los arbustos.

El menor estaba la defensiva, y entonces de los arbustos salió una pequeña ardilla, el menor se relajo un poco al ver a la pequeña criatura, la ardilla trepó el árbol y se perdió de su mirada.

Tenía un poco de sed, pero decidió ignorarla, mientras continuaba caminando, se detuvo y dejó la leña de lado, había decidido no seguir caminando mas, no sabía si se adentraba más al bosque. Se sentó y recargó la espalda contra el árbol, sacó su celular, pero no había ni la mas minima señal.

Lal-sensei tomó lista, aún faltaban un par de alumnos.

— Lal-sensei, falta Sawada —digo Giotto al no ver la cabellera castaña del menor.

— Uhm, esperemos que no tarden. Aún faltan algunos alumnos que salieron a buscar leña. Esperaremos otros diez minutos antes de iniciar una búsqueda.

Los diez minutos pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lal. Fon y Verde dejaron a cargo a Giotto de los alumnos mientras ellos buscaban a los tres alumnos perdidos.

"Y si le paso algo a Tsuna", es pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz. Era demasiado impaciente para esperar, pero de todos modos él estaba de encargado, tendría que confiar en que los

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde regresaron los profesores, con el grupo de los alumnos perdidos, al parecer dos de ellos se habían perdido mientras jugaban, el alma le volvió al ver al castaño.

Había salido con un par de persona en el pasado, pero ninguna de sus relaciones previas había resultado bien, para empezar la típica excusa, "nunca tienes tiempo para mi!, "estas engañando" aunque claramente nunca le había sido infiel a su pareja en turno.

Pero con el castaño, todo era diferente. Para empezar sus relaciones previas sólo veían en él lo que querían, un hombre apuesto, y nunca les importó nada más.

"¿Que ve Tsuna en mí?", claramente el castaño era capaz de leerlo.

En la noche, era hora de azar un par de malvaviscos, al parecer el maestro Byakuran llevó una gran cantidad de bolsas con malvaviscos..

— ¡Deberíamos contar un par de historias de terror! —sugiero el maestro de cabellos blancos.

Muchos alumnos se entusiasmaron ante la idea.

Obviamente Byakuran-sensei, empezó a relatar una historia.

En la vieja casa abandonada a las afueras de la cuidad "X", vivia una familia que parecía normal, eran sumamente amables con los vecinos, pero un dia ocurrio algo extraño, primero desapareció el hijo menor, los padres lo buscaron con ayuda de la policia, despues de algun tiempo desapareció la hija. Luego la esposa, y por último el esposo abandonó el lugar, debido a que en las noches comenzó a escuchar ruidos en la casa. Recordó que su hijo le dijo, que en la noche veía una sombra, pero pensó que era un cuento del menor. Recordó las palabras de la hija, "algo me sigue". Y recordó las palabras de la esposa, "me pareció escuchar las risas de los niños", había asegurado la mujer mientras se levantaba a investigar. Claro que el no habia escuchado nada, hasta que un día escuchó claramente la voz de su familia.

"Deberías venir papá", era la voz de su hijo.

"La sombra siempre juega con nosotros", murmuró su hija.

"Querido, no huyas", susurro la voz cerca de su oído.

El esposo desapareció, algunos vecinos aseguran oírlo gritar, diciendo "¿Que le hiciste a mi familia?", y algunos también aseguran que se oye una voz de ultratumba responder "solo juego con ellos".

La noche prosiguió del mismo modo, algunos alumnos contaron historia, incluso Lal-sensei participó contando una historia sumamente escalofriante.

Giotto se despertó en la madrugada, tomó el termo que estaba a su lado "perfecto no tengo agua", ahora se tenía que levantar para ir por agua. En verdad se había sugestionado un poco con las historias, era un adulto "los fantasmas no existen" se repetía mentalmente, de pronto escucho un ruido.

— Les advierto que no creo en ustedes —aseguró con voz temblorosa en rubio.

— Si lo dices con esa voz, no suenas muy convincente.

— ¿Tsuna?

— No, el fantasma del bosque —contestó burlón el menor.

— Por un momento creí, que...eras algun espiritu o algo así —dijo más relajado Giotto.

— Bueno, me voy a dormir.

— Espera…

Giotto lo tomó del brazo.

— Sensei, no me vas a salir con que tienes miedo.

— No es eso —aseguró el rubio—. Quiero hablar contigo.

— Pero… Yo…

— Solo unos minutos.

— De acuerdo —accedió el castaño al ver la mirada seria del mayor.

Caminaron hasta donde donde estaban los residuos de la fogata de la noche anterior. Giotto divisó que no hubiera nadie cerca.

— Veras, Tsuna… —el mayor se rasco la cabeza—. No es tan fácil decirlo…

Tsuna solo observaba al mayor, en verdad se preguntaba internamente como le termino gustando ese sujeto.

— Giotto-sensei, se supone que es un adulto hable claro.

— Yo te menti, cuando te dije que salia con alguien. En verdad no salgo con nadie en este momento, Tsuna. Yo se que debería ser claro y directo. En este...

Antes de que Giotto pudiera terminar de hablar un par de alumnos se dirigían a donde estaban los garrafones con agua.

Durante lo que resto del campamento Giotto no pudo hablar con Tsuna debido a que ambos estaban ocupados, Tsuna tenía que participar en las actividades con su equipo y Giotto tenía que supervisar a los alumnos.

* * *

 ***** Sexto mes *****

Tsuna se encontraba en una videoconferencia en su habitación, Mukuro y Hibari-san lo observaban expectantes. Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi esperaban a ver qué decía el castaño.

— Es bueno que casi te gradues Tsuna —afirmó Yamamoto.

— Sí.

— No puedo esperar a que inicie el nuevo curso, Juudaime.

— Hayato, deja de llamarme así —pidió Tsuna.

— No podría, después de todo usted es él único capaz de detener el friki de la disciplina y a la piña.

— Admitelo, Tsuna era bastante divertido ver como los tres querían el puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil —sonrió Yamamoto.

— Yo de hecho no lo querías, solo fui victima de las circunstancias, Xanxus me obligó a postularme. Dijo que debía asegurarme de que sus esfuerzos no se fuera al diablo.

— Debido a eso quede como el vicepresidente —dijo Mukuro—, pero Ave-kun siempre ha sido exigente con las normas de vestimentas escolares.

— Herbívoro, te noto distante —hablo Hibari Kyoya por primera vez.

— Solo son imaginaciones tuyas, Hibari-san.

— Por cierto, como esta tu stalker —dijo de forma maliciosa Mukuro.

— ¿Cuál stalker? —gruño Gokudera de inmediato—, Juudaime dígame quien ese ese sujeto para que lo llene de dinamita.

— Mukuro, ya te dije que no es un stalker,

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, te gusta el starker —dijo de inmediato Hibari.

— ¿Cla...claro que no?

— Te estás ruborizando Tsuna —señaló Yamamoto.

— No quiero hablar —aseguró el castaño.

— Supongo que tengo algo de tiempo el domingo para ir a morderlo hasta la muerte.

— Hibari-san, no es necesario.

— Oya, deberíamos ir todos —dijo Mukuro.

— Suficiente, ninguno de ustedes hará nada… Él ya me rechazo, satisfechos.

— ¿COMO QUE TE RECHAZÓ? —gritaron incrédulos sus amigos al unísono.

— Supongo que debemos ir en este momento —aseguró Hibari.

— Ese maldito está respirando de más —gruño Mukuro.

— ¿Que clase de maldito se atreve a rechazarlo Juudaime? —inquirió incrédulo Gokudera.

— Sería buena idea llevar un bate —aseguro Yamamoto con una mirada seria.

— Chicos, déjenlo así —comenzó el castaño.

— ¿Pero Juudaime/Tsuna/herbívoro/Tsunayoshi-kun?

— No pasa nada. Además el tiene razón, es mi maestro.

Giotto observó los cosas con detenimiento. Esta era su última oportunidad. Cuando salió de su casa, vio que Tsuna caminaba a la escuela en compañía del niño vestido de vaca.

— Tsuna —lo llamó el mayor, pero el menor apresuró el paso.

— Tsuna, te están llamando —dijo el pequeño Lambo.

— Niño ayúdame a detener a Tsuna —pidió Gotto ocasionado que el menor disfrazado de vaca se le colgara de la pierna el menor.

— NO —gritó Lambo.

— Te daré un dulce —dijo el rubio.

— De acuerdo —dijo el menor mientras sonreía.

— Lambo deja de jugar —pidió el castaño.

Giotto aprovechó para agarrar la mochila del castaño.

— Tsuna, necesitamos hablar.

— Giotto-san, se me esta haciendo tarde para llegar a la ceremonia de graduación.

— Lo sé, pero déjame hablar, en el campamento nos interrumpieron.

De pronto se apareció un chico de cabellera plateada sujetaba un bate de madera.

— Así que tu eres el imbecil que acosa a Juudaime —gruño claramente molesto el chico de ojos verdes.

— Yo, no lo estoy acosando.

— Y lo dices mientras haces un berrinche de niño y te sujetas a la mochila de Juudaime. ¡VACA TONTA!, se supone que debes ayudar a Juudaime.

— Hayato…

— Oe, Gokudera no puedes adelantarte y abandonarme —dijo el recién llegado.

— Eso te pasa por ser lento, si te espero no se que haría ese maldito acosador.

La mirada de Yamamoto se torno seria.

— Así que eres el famoso acosador, Gokudera devuelveme el bate, le enseñaré a no acosar a nuestro amigo.

Tsuna se interpuso en el medio.

— Hayato, Yamamoto, se supone que iban a estar en el instituto.

— Pero, Juudaime. No pudimos evitar venir a escoltarlo.

— Y tuvimos razón, no sabia que habian acosadores rondando en Namimori.

Tsuna suspiro, sus amigos no escucharon ni una sola de sus palabras.

— Yamamoto, Hayato. Calmense, no hagan que me enoje.

— De acuerdo Tsuna/Juudaime —accedieron los dos de inmediato, no era nada bueno ver a Tsuna del mal humor.

Tsuna cargo al menor en brazos y se lo dio a Gokudera.

— Chicos adelantense con Lambo —ordenó el castaño.

— Tsuna, ¿estas seguro? —pregunto Yamamoto.

— sí, adelantense ustedes tres.

— De acuerdo.

Yamamoto jalo a Gokudera. Aunque estaba algo preocupado, confiaba en las decisiones de Tsuna.

— Pero, idiota —escucho las quejas de Gokudera mientras se alejaban.

Tsuna y Giotto caminaron en silencio. Se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al parque.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Giotto-sensei?

— Yo… Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, me quede sorprendido. Pero al mismo tiempo entre en pánico y opte por mentirte diciendo que tenía pareja. En verdad me arrepiento de haberte mentido, yo… Tal vez no me creas pero tu también me gustas.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio, la mirada de Giotto era sincera. Tsuna no dijo nada y solo abrazo a Giotto.

— En verdad eres como un niño pequeño, Giotto-san.

— Es parte de mi encanto.

— Quiero un beso —pidió el menor.

Giotto se inclinó para besar a Tsuna, definitivamente a esas alturas no les importaba nada, ni siquiera estar en vía pública.

El roce de sus labios fue simplemente electrizante, comenzó siendo un beso tierno.

Mientras tanto en el Instituto de Namimori.

— Como se te ocurrió la magnifica idea de dejar a Juudaime en las garras de ese sujeto —gruño Gokudera.

— Es Tsuna, si pudo encargarse de Mukuro y Hibari, también puede encargarse de ese tipo.

— Oya, la verdad nunca me imagine que la persona en la que se interesara Tsunayoshi-kun fuera un tanto… Infantil —aseguro Mukuro.

— Solo tenemos que dejarle, muy claras las cosas, si vemos llorar a Tsuna.

— Kamikorosu —dijo Hibari.

— No lo habría podido decir mejor —aseguró Gokudera.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO (15 años después).**

Era época de navidad, todos sus tíos vendrían de visita. El pequeño Ieyasu (de seis años), observaba con expectativa desde el recibidor de la casa, su abuela Nana estaba en la cocina, junto con el abuelo Iemitsu cocinado.

Sus ojos de color azul no dejaban de observar la entrada.

— Ieyasu —era la voz de su padre.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Acércate, cuando lleguen tus tíos serás el primero en enterarte —aseguro el rubio mientras acariciaba las hebras de color castaño de su hijo.

— Pero es que me estoy aburriendo.

— No te preocupes, tu papa los fue a traer —dijo el rubio—, no deben tardar en regresar.

— Entonces, cuéntame algo —pidió el menor.

— ¿Como que?, ¿un cuento?

— Ya sé, cuéntame cómo conociste a papá.

Giotto sonrió.

— De acuerdo, todo comenzó con un frappé.

* * *

 **Stalker** ***1:** Acosador, en inglés.

 **Ocofobia *** **2** : o conocida como el miedo irracional a los vehículos y lo que lo relacionan, es una fobia, donde las personas tienen la sensación de nerviosismo o pánico al subirse o ver aproximarse un coche.

Esta fobia está íntimamente ligada a otras fobias referidas a la movilidad como la domofobia (miedo a cruzar la calle) y la amaxofobia (temor a conducir un vehículo).

De acuerdo a especialistas, las personas que padecen esta fobia tienen miedo a subirse a un coche ya que piensan que van a morir en un accidente vial, y al mínimo exceso de velocidad se alarman y comienzan a sufrir episodios de estrés y pánico irrazonable.

 **Amaxofobia** : el miedo extremo a manejar un auto. Nerviosismo, inseguridad y sensación de vértigo en las curvas suelen ser los primeros síntomas de esta fobia. Suele aparecer después de un accidente pero también por situaciones de estrés. Se trata de un trastorno psicológico caracterizado por un miedo irracional e inmotivado como cualquier otra fobia.

 **Finalizado el 25/06/2015 a las 2:43 p.m.**


End file.
